Autumn-class heavy cruiser
|buildtime = 55 |uses = 15 |hull = 18000 |armor = 14 |antimatter = 250 |experience = 30 |squadrons = 1 |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 55 |cooldown.weapon1 = 70 |weapon2 = Archer Missile |damage.weapon2 = 20 |cooldown.weapon2 = 7.5 |weapon3 = AAA Helix Gun |damage.weapon3 = 25 |cooldown.weapon3 = 6 |note = Shiva Nuclear Missile Spartan Boarding Party Missile Barrage Targeting Uplink |desc = A whole new class of UNSC warship. The Autumn class takes the lessons learned from its namesake, the Pillar of Autumn. }} Overview Quite an improvement over its unaltered sister-ship, the Halcyon-Class Light Cruiser, the Autumn-Class is a UNSC Capital Ship based off the experimental UNSC Pillar of Autumn. This cruiser class is one of the most effective ships the UNSC possess. As of Alpha v0.85 the Autumn-Class has been removed due to balancing issues. The ship is planned to return in later updates. History The Halcyon Class cruiser was originally designed in 2510 by Dr. Reyes Mclees. However, they were soon decommissioned for a plethora of reasons, including high construction costs, high maintenance costs and a severe lack of armament. The UNSC reinstated the ships when the Covenant appeared as all ships were needed to combat the threat. Many cruisers in the class got major refits turning one of the most ineffective ships in the UNSC navy into one of the most effective, and expensive, warships the UNSC had to offer. These refitted ships were so effective that, after the war, instead of refitting old Halcyons, the UNSC designed and built the new Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser using the refitted design of the Pillar of Autumn as heavy inspiration. This was more cost effective than refitting the older ships and led to many improvements in the design. The ships were designated Autumn-class in honor of the distinguished Pillar of Autumn. Weapons and Tactical Usage This ship has a MAC able to fire 3 shots per volley. While each shot is slightly weaker than a standard MAC, its overall damage beats even double MAC designs. Equipped with a substantial Archer missile, auto-cannon armament and even tankier than most UNSC capitals, this ship is nothing to scoff at. This ship is going to be second to the Marathon in terms of numbers of capital ships within your fleet. -Shiva Nuclear Missile: A high damage missile attack, dealing far more damage than the MAC but with a much longer cooldown. The missile also has an AOE effect and the EMP can provide debuffs to the enemy. -Targeting Uplink: Provides a range increase for both the Autumn and all friendly ships in the AOE. This allows UNSC ships the valuable first strike in opening engagements, taking down shields and crippling enemy ships before they can fire back. -Spartan Boarding Party: Dispatches a team of elite Spartan soldiers to board and capture an enemy ship. The Spartans will board, fight their way to the bridge, and vent the atmosphere of the ship to space, killing all onboard and granting the UNSC control of this ship. -Missile Barrage: Fires a swarm of more powerful M75 Rapier missiles that do slightly more damage per shot than the standard Archer missiles. Trivia *The design of the Autumn-class as seen in Sins of the Prophets draws inspirations from the Autumn- and Halcyon-class of vessels in the Halo universe, as well as the Pillar of Autumn itself. *The 3D model and texture were made by Annihilater102. *The Autumn-Class has been removed in the Alpha v0.85 due to it outclassing both cheaper and more expensive capital ships. It is due to return in the Post-War segment of the mod. Audio External links *Halcyon-class (halo.wikia) *Pillar of Autumn (halo.wikia) *Autumn-class (halopedia) See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships